PD:Me amo
by Charlotte-Fox-of-red-eyes
Summary: Es difícil decir te amo, para el gran Billy Joe Cobra esto no es diferente, aun con la certeza de que no le puede decir que no a Cobra. (Cobracest) (Imagen de tumblr by: prosonic)


Arte por **_prosonic_** en tumblr. Post: _**prosonic . tumblr. Con post/64809850038/cobracest-i-say-yes**_

* * *

Es difícil decirle a alguien que lo amas. Aún el gran Billy Joe Cobra tenía ese problema. No importa cuantas veces hayan tenido sexo, ni cuanto se conocían; el primer te amo, sincero y lleno de sentimientos hace la diferencia. Y es que allí estaba, nervioso, apunto de entrar a la habitación con un gran y cursi ramo de rosas, sin saber que decir, aún habiendo planeado todo, el ambiente, la hora (no tanto el lugar), como reaccionaria, aún con la certeza de que no le podía decir no a Cobra.

Decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto y entro. Abrió las rejas y floto dentro de la habitación. Una pequeña vela sobre la mesa que preparó iluminaba el cuarto. Una mesa para dos, obviamente, en la que ya se encontraba sentado su endemoniadamente apuesto y sexi amante. Se veía nervioso igual.

Rápidamente vuela y se sienta al otro lado de la pequeña mesa. La tensión se siente, nadie habla por un momento. Billy recuerda las flores y extendió el brazo con el hermoso ramo.-Estas rosas me recuerdan a ti porque son son hermosisimas-Le dio una mirada inquisitiva mientras el otro le respondía con la misma mirada hipnotizante. Billy celebra internamente aún cuando se golpea mentalmente por no llegar al punto de manera directa, como lo había planeado. Sale de su trance cuando su amado toma las flores y las olfatea con tanto vigor que algunas casi entran en sus fosas nasales para después regresar a su lugar original cuando este exhala.- Huelen casi tan bien como tu.-dice el otro con voz seductora. Billy se siente halagado y mira al otro con ojos profundos, más no se olvida de su misión. El otro pone las flores sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar a los ojos hambrientos del otro fantasma. Y Billy sin poder más se acerca al otro Billy y lo toma de la chaqueta acercándolo a su rostro.- He querido decirte algo por mucho tiempo pero, quería que fuese de una manera bromantica.- El clon del cantante aún en su puesto se mordía el labio inferior mirando lujurioso al original, esperando que este realmente por fin lo dijera. Ni un segundo después, su sueño se cumplió.- ¡Te amo tigre sexi!.- Le dijo a su copia, no esperaron más y con pasión se besaron recostandose bruscamente sobre la mesa fantasmal (creada por Billy), tumbando todo lo que había sobre esta.

Billy sabía que se besaba consigo mismo y que no era necesario decirse que se amaba, pues él ya lo sabía, más quería hacerlo de la manera correcta, ya que había empezado a tener sexo consigo mismo desde que se fantazmiso y nunca se lo había dicho. Y no era igual a como masturbarse cuando era humano, ahora podía sentir más de Cobra.

Sus nublados pensamientos continuaron divagando mientras el beso seguía, Billy tenía sus manos en las caderas de BJC.

BJC tenía una mano detrás del cuello del original para profundizar más el beso mientras este subía de nivel con cada toque y con cada gemido de los dos. Billy tomo de nuevo la iniciativa deslizando las manos por debajo de la camisa a rallas de BJC, este aprovecha para separarse un poco del beso y deslizar el nudo de la corbata de Billy mientras le empieza a chupar su cuello.

Se empiezan a rozar entre sí y el ambiente te se vuelve más y más caliente. Mas se oye el ding del ascensor y se encienden las luces.

Spencer sólo había estado a fuera para la escuela mientras Billy buscaba las flores, se duplicaba y creaba una mesa fantasmal para su "cena romántica" consigo mismo en el cuarto de Spencer, sin decirle nada.

El peli-castaño no alcanza a saludar cuando se percata de la extraña escena.-...¿Billy?...¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo amigo?.- dice el aspirante a cineasta mientras da unos pasos dentro de la habitación y deja sin cautela la mochila en el suelo de este, aún anonadado y confundido.

Los Billys se miran el uno al otro, aún en la misma posición, y ven de regreso al menor. En un apuro, Billy da un par de giros fantasmales al rededor desapareciendo todo, quedando sólo él en el aire, y le dirige la palabra a el chico aún arreglándose la corbata y viendo con culpaBillydad al techo.- Nada, nada Brotato-. Se arregla el pelo y dirige al mirada a un Spencer con la ceja alzada, pisando el piso continuamente con su zapato, como esperando una explicación de la extraña escena.- ¿Estabas besándote? ¿a ti mismo? ¡¿En mi cuarto?!.- dedujo el adolescente. Billy sintiéndose regañado coloca las manos en los bolsillos y silba haciéndose el desentendido, más cuando ve que no hay escapatoria de la mirada fiera del joven Writh inventa una excusa al estilo Cobra.- ¡Mira la hora!.- Saca una mano exagerando su expresión de asombro (aún cuando no creo un reloj en su muñeca).- ¡Yo tenía que ir a hacer esa cosa! Si, si. ¡Adios bro amigo, regreso luego! Tan pronto como termine de hacer... esa... cosa...- Tan rápido como inmediatamente sale despedido por la ventana, buscando un sitio más privado para retomar en donde dejó su velada bromantica, dejando atrás a un Spencer muy confundido y perturbado.


End file.
